


Anticipation

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Desire, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Living Together, Love, M/M, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo knows exactly what Dee wants, which is okay, because he wants it too.





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt 473: Tremble at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

There was that look again, the one that never failed to make Ryo tremble, his knees turning to jelly. How did Dee do it? Ryo had no idea how to go about seducing his partner, which was why he usually let Dee make the first move when it came to sex, but Dee could make him come undone with just a look.

Green eyes smouldered beneath half-lowered lids, showing off those long black eyelashes; a teasing smirk danced on lips delicately moistened by Dee’s agile tongue… Dee didn’t need to say a word, or even touch him; it was perfectly obvious which direction their evening was headed. It was probably a good thing Ryo was already sitting down otherwise his legs might have given way.

“Are you gonna eat that?” Dee’s voice was practically a purr, edged with amusement because he knew precisely the effect he was having.

Ryo blinked, suddenly coming back to himself enough to realise he had a spoonful of dessert halfway to his lips. He blushed. Caught, dammit! Shovelling the mouthful in, he swallowed quickly and scraped his dish clean. At least he’d almost finished eating before getting distracted.

Dee’s bare toes brushed Ryo’s beneath the table, one of the benefits of eating in. A tremor passed trough Ryo’s leg and he wondered if Dee had felt it. Dee’s smirk widened, proving that he had. Damn him! This was so not fair!

Worse, now Dee had gotten the reaction he wanted, he’d withdrawn his foot and was collecting the empty dishes, rinsing them under the tap before slotting everything into the dishwasher, making sure to bend over with his back to Ryo, causing his jeans to pull tight across his ass, knowing his partner wouldn’t be able to tear his eyes away.

A delicious shiver passed through Ryo’s whole body. Anticipation. His hands were trembling, fingers yearning to reach out and touch, exploring Dee’s body. He’d never had much of a sex drive before Dee, but since they’d moved in together it was as if he couldn’t get enough of his lover. It was a miracle he was able to function at work. Was this how Dee had felt al those years when Ryo was still resisting his advances? Not that Ryo was resisting anything now. Why would he? They were a couple, and they were home, alone, with the whole night ahead of them…

They would need to save some time for sleep, wouldn’t do to be exhausted at work because tired people were prone to making mistakes, and mistakes were something cops couldn’t afford. It wasn’t eight o’clock yet though; plenty of time to take care of their needs and get a good night’s rest before they had to get ready for their shift.

Turning the dishwasher on, Dee retuned to the table, pulling Ryo to his feet and into his arms. Ryo quivered at the feel of Dee’s hard body against his own, groaning into Dee’s kiss. They both knew what they wanted.

The End


End file.
